walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Indifference
"Indifference" is the fourth episode of Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. It aired on November 3, 2013 at 9/8c on AMC.Titles and synopses for Episodes 1-4 Plot Synopsis Carol is talking to Lizzie Samuels, telling her that she is going on a supply run with Rick. As Carol talks to Lizzie, Rick roams the room where Karen was previously held. Rick imagines Carol stabbing Karen in the head and dragging her body down the hallway to be burned. As they prepare to leave, Daryl and his supply-group continue to walk to find another vehicle, as they were forced to ditch their former one, due to a massive herd. They then find an autoshop with a few walkers and decide to clear it out after finding a usable car. As the group chops away at the overgrowth, Tyreese, still unhappy with Karen's death, cuts too fast and pulls at a door, releasing the autoshop's walkers. The group clears them and heads in to search the area for a battery. Carol and Rick search a house, finding several supplies. A walker comes out, falls down the stairs, and Carol kills it. Soon after, Sam and Ana come out from their hiding place. Carol fixes Sam's dislocated shoulder, and Rick asks them a few questions. Rick and Carol then go out to the yard to find several tomatoes. As they continue to move, they suddenly find a basket with dropped food, and then find Ana's leg. At the distance, they see what is left of Ana being consumed by two walkers. While scavenging the veterinary college for medical supplies, Daryl and his supply-group are ambushed by walkers who have seemingly died from the same flu-like disease present in the Prison. Tyreese helps the group escape by throwing a fire extinguisher through the window and they all jump onto the roof of an outside walkway. Bob almost loses his bag but retrieves it. Daryl finds there is nothing in his bag but a bottle of liquor, which he attempts to throw away. Bob puts his hand on his holster, pleading with Daryl to give him the bottle back. Daryl, unintimidated, disarms Bob and grabs him until Tyreese breaks them up, saying that Bob has already made his choice. Daryl says that they should have never allowed Bob into the prison group, and that he will beat him into the ground if he drinks even a sip of liquor before the sick prisoners take the medicine. Rick gives Carol her supplies, food, and a vehicle before isolating her from the group, believing that nobody will trust her (including himself) once they find out the truth about Karen and David's deaths and that Tyreese will try to have her killed. Carol hands him a watch that Ed gave her on her anniversary before driving away. Other Cast Co-Stars *Brina Palencia as Ana Uncredited *Cayla Ridley as Walker Deaths * Ana Trivia *First appearance of Sam. *Last appearance of Karen. *First (and last) appearance of Ana. *First mentioned of Miss Richards *First (and last) mentioned of Mr. Richards *It could be noted that the Ana's leg, when found by Rick, was cleanly cut at the shin instead of torn as if a walker had ripped it off. *This is the second time that Carol's status became unknown on a season's fourth episode. *This is the fifth episode that a majority of the cast does not appear, the first being "18 Miles Out", the second being "Walk With Me", the third being "Clear", and the fourth being "Prey". **This episode marks the first time that Emily Kinney and Sonequa Martin-Green are credited in an episode in which they do not appear. *The title of the episode is referring to how Rick questions potential new members; only current member, Carol, failed question number three: "Why?" because it didn't satisfy him. The world as it is now has changed people, where the young become the old, the weak become strong, and humans become walkers. Carol had become something that Rick can no longer accept or trust and was therefore exiled from the group. **The title could also be referring to how Bob was open to Daryl about how he should have kept walking before joining the prison group and when Daryl discovers that Bob's bag had no medicine but a bottle of liquor. Daryl no longer sympathized with him and that they should have never let him join the prison group to begin with and threatens to beat Bob into the ground if he takes a sip of the liquor before the medicine is given to the sick members of the group *Tyreese stares out of the van window to watch Walkers roaming the field. This is similar to Shane Walsh doing the same thing in the episode "18 Miles Out". Videos Sneak Peeks Promo(s) References Category:TV Episodes